The invention relates to an apparatus and to a method for separating flat parceled goods.
Such apparatuses and methods are known, for example, from DE 195 47 292 A1 or DE 196 09 068 A1.
DE 26 37 851 C2, DE 27 56 172 A1 and DE 76 26 319 U each disclose apparatuses and methods for separating individual parts.
Flat parceled goods (piece goods), for example letters or flat packets, are usually supplied in the form of stacks or bulk material. For further processing, the individual parceled goods articles have to be separated. This takes place automatically in a separating apparatus.